Boy Like You
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Kagome likes her best friend Hojo, but he has a girlfriend. Then she meets someone else. A One-shot song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Boy like you" by Diana Degarmo.

A/N: This is not a kagome/hojo fic. It's an Inu/Kag fic but in the end.

_You say I'm your best friend  
You know that you can count on me.  
You say I'm nice and funny.  
Is that why I'm not the girl of your dreams?  
You say that I'm the only who understands you.  
But I'm the one on Friday nights with nothing to do.  
I don't think so_

Kagome sat in class staring at her best friend Hojo. 'wow is he cute' she thought, smiling. She thought of her and him walking in the park, and holding hands. Being together forever. There were times she felt something between them. But part of it felt like something was missing. Like he could never give what she wanted.

_Hey I've got something to say.  
We both know that you've been cheating off my paper since seventh grade.  
You know that you do it.  
Hey, so don't go walking away.  
This is for every girl in love whose been falling for a boy like you._

But there was one catch: Hojo already had a girlfriend. Her name was Kim. An american exchange student. 'He only likes her cause she's foreign and her family is rich,' she thought. 'Then why do i hang around him still?' The answer was obvious. 'Duh, because you like him' the other part of her argued back.

_I hate your call waiting  
Because I know you're on the line with her.  
You click back.  
It's so frustrating  
Because you don't remember where we were.  
You ask what movies that I've seen  
You want to know what's good  
But she's the one that gets to go.  
But I should.  
I don't think so._

During lunch, Kagome sat next to Hojo, and ate her lunch. "Kagome," he asked, "Have you been to that new zoo yet?" Kagome smiled. "Yeah" "How is it?" "It's great. they have alot of animals" "Thats good. I was thinking of taking kim on Sunday. Thanks for the Info." and with that he walked away to walk with Kim.

_Hey I've got something to say.  
I saw her wearing the black jacket I gave you on Christmas day.  
You said that you lost it.  
Hey, don't go running away.  
This is for every girl in love whose been bawling for a boy like you._

Kagome felt tears start to sting her eyes. 'He used me. He used me!!!' She ran to the bathroom and cried in an empty stall. For the rest of the day she never saw him. But she didn't care, not anymore. 'Now that he has her nothing can make him happier,' she thought. While she was walking home, she passed by the park she hoped she and Hojo would walk through, holding hands. That dream was crushed.

_I'm just the fool that you can kick around.  
The loser who picksyou up when you are down.  
The girl in glasses who sits next to you  
Who always tells that you're great  
And fixes all your big mistakes.  
And when she goes and breaks your heart  
I get the call. You fall apart.  
I don't think so.  
_

The Next Day "Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Inuyasha." Just then a boy came in, with long silver hair, claws, fangs, and two dog ears perched on his head. "Sit nextKagome please" So Inuyasha did. Kagome could see Hojo snicker at Inuyasha and she saw Inuyasha put his head down. "Poor guy. He could probably hear about everything they say" she whispered. "Try everything" he said, sadly. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to.." "That's ok. I'm Inuyasha." "I'm Kagome"

_Hey I've got something to say.  
Some day you'll realize I was the one by then it's gonna be too late You'll be sorry.  
Hey, don't give me that face  
This is for every girl in life whose heart's been broken by a boy like you.  
This is for every girl in life whose heart's been broken by a boy like you.  
Loser  
_

Hojo walked up the shrine stairs 2 months later. 'I've got to tell her how i feel,' he thought. He rang the doorbell and Kagome answered it. "Hey Kagome," he said. "Hey," "Can i come in?" "Sure," she said, smiling. When he entered, he saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch, watching Kagome. "What's he doing here?" Hojo asked, getting mad. "Oh, he's my new boyfriend." she said smiling at Inuyasha, "Oh," was all he could say before storming out of the house. That was the last they ever saw him.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review time!!!!!


End file.
